Description: (Applicant's Description) The VCC Clinical Research Management Core is responsible for central protocol management, the provision of protocol-specific research support and the day-to-day management of the Cancer Center?s Protocol Review & Monitoring System. Donna Silver, Research Center Coordinator, oversees this Office and reports to Dr. Muss, Associate Director for Clinical Research. The Clinical Research Office, in addition to Ms. Silver, is staffed by 1.0 FTE Records Coordinator, 1.0 FTE Research Project Coordinator and 7.0 FTE Research Data Managers. The Clinical Research Management Core supports participation in clinical trials by providing a variety of services including: protocol management, documentation management, quality control and auditing, maintenance of a research database for analytical and reporting purposes, protocol promotion, and protocol-specific data management. Centralization of these functions ensures consistent, high-quality protocol clinical research.